Rising Sun, my version of Twilight
by RobSucks2496
Summary: Sometimes I would think how would my version of twilight would be, it's not as dramatic as the original but it makes a whole lot more sense.


Rising Sun

My version of Twilight.

Bella

As I looked out the window of my bedroom, all I could see was clouds and green. I was startled when my door opened.

"Are you all settled in?" asked Charlie, my father.

"Yes, when do I start school?"

"In four days."

"Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

I walked out the door and headed for the stairs. "I'll make something." My foot caught on the corner of the first step; and I fell. I could feel my head bang against the wood stairs; I felt my head hit against the corner of the wall.

"Bella!" yelled Charlie.

I sat up, putting my hand to my head. Charlie rushed down the stairs meeting me. "Bella, you're bleeding!"

"It's nothing, Dad." Rolling my eyes.

"Well, I'm taking you to the hopital anyway."

"Ugh, needles."

The bright lights of the hospital nearly blinded me. I was sitting on a hospital bed, wating for a doctor.

"It's not like it's busy here." I thought. Finally, an amazing figure walked through the door, it hurt to look at him. He had really blonde hair, almost white. His face was flawless, no age marks. What caught my eyes the most was his topaz eyes.

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Doctor Cullen. I'll be taking care of you today." He smiled.

"It's Bella." I corrected him.

"Well, Bella." he took my chin and turned my head. It schocked me, his hands were ice cold! "It looks like you will need stiches."

I groaned.

"Don't worrry, it won't hurt. Plus you won't need a lot."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

My head still hurt even with the Advil, I was given. I groaned as I plopped onto my bed. Dr. Cullen said that I should be fine by tomorrow. I hope he is right.

Luckily, in a few days I felt normal again. No more pain or drowsiness. Today, I went outside, it was finally sunny! I plopped down on the grass in my back yard and relaxed. I looked into the woods, so many trees. Then I saw something flash right before my eyes. I stood up and looked more closely. Another flash. I started walking towards it. What could it possibly be? An animal? I came to this clearing, but nothing. Then three figures came out of the forest. They had the same flawless skin as Dr. Cullen, but they had red eyes. Everything inside me said to run, but I couldn't move. One of the males had blonde hair in a ponytail. The other had long black hair. The female, her hair looked like fire.

"Hello." Said the guy with the ponytail.

"Who are you?" I asked shankingly.

"Me? I'm James." Then everything went so fast, he disappeared while the other two were still standing. I couldn't see him, then I was on fire. Not literally, it just felt that way. I fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Everything was black. I couldn't hear anything. How much time has gone by? All I could think of was the pain. Then it stopped. I opened my eyes, and everything was so clear. I could see miles and miles away; I could even see the faintest detail in a tree. I could also people, cars. Everything. But, I can't remember anything, not even my name. All I could remember was James.

Although the pain was gone, my throat still burned. For some reason I had an intense craving for blood. Then the scent hit me. I could hear the two hikers up in the mountains. Without even thinking I ran after them. Thirsty for my blood; I ran through the woods lighnting fast, amazed by my speed. Then, there they were. Standing, looking at me.

"Can I help you?" one of them asked.

"Yes you could." I lunged for his throat, the blood so sweet. His companion, I could tell was terrified and ran. Once the body was empty, I went for the other. And then when that was empty, I looked down on the humans. What have I done? I killed two innocent men. I have to run, before I kill anyone else. I'll run into the woods and starve myself, make sure I'll never kill a person again.

For three days I have been walking, finding nothing. And another sitting; leaning against a tree. I cannot live the rest of my life just sitting here, but if I ever go near another human being again, they will die. So I must stay here.

Crack.

I stood up in the distance. Was it another human, no couldn't the scent isn't right.

"Come on Jasper hurry up." Said a male voice.

Jasper? Who are these two?

"Uh, hello?"

I turned to see who it was. He had dark hair and he was…big. But what caught my attention was that his skin was like mine but his eyes were black like coal.

"What is it Emmett?" said the other right behind him. So he must be Jasper and the other Emmett. They are very alike but different. Jasper was smaller and had blonde hair, but the same skin and eyes.

"What is your name?" asked Emmett.

I didn't respond because firstly I didn't know, and secondly I was too scared.

"She is fairly new, I'm guessing she didn't respond because she is all new to this." Said Jasper.

"You guess, man I thought you could read other's emotions."

"For some reason, not hers. Must be her power or something."

Power? What are they talking about.

"Ok, my name is Jasper and this is Emmett. We are not going to hurt you. Emmett here is going to get help, ok?"

I nodded.

"Kay, Emmett, get Carlisle."

He went off and Jasper started the questions. "How long have you been wandering?"

"Four."

"Have you killed anyone?"

How did he know? "Yes, but what is going on Jasper?"

"Carlisle will explain everything. So you don't remember anything?"

"No." And the next few minutes felt like hours. Jasper stopped asking questions but generally we had a nice conversation. He I could trust but the others I don't know.

"Is this her?"

I turned to see who it was. Another one, bright blonde hair but golden eyes and pale skin.

"Bella."

"That's my name!"

"Bella, ok now we know one thing."

I looked more closely to man that just arrived. "Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes Bella but you can call me Carlisle."

I nodded.

"Now you don't remember anything of your past life?"

"Only you and my name."

"Hmm, Bella you heard of vampires right?"

"Of course." Then the truth came out. I was a vampire, and I wanted to deny it but it was the truth. The good part of it all was that I could join Carlisle and his family and not eat people. Hopefully I can make it.

"So Bella, want to join us?"

I nodded.

"Ok well let's take you back to the house and you can meet the others."

I froze. The others. Of course I knew, there was three girls and one other boy.

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. "It's ok Bella, I'm right here, we all are."

And amazingly I went forward.

"Ok Bella this is the rest of the family." Said Jasper, the only one who I will actually listen to, but hey I'm scared and I trust him.

"Esme."

She had long bronze hair and golden eyes.

"Alice."

She looked like a pixie with her short black hair.

"Rosalie."

I was stunned by her beauty, and her long blonde hair.

"And this is Edward."

He had bronze hair like Esme. Plus there is something about him that was different from the others.

"Come Bella I'll show you your room." Said Jasper. Everyone looked at him weird, then Edward's and Alice's expression relaxed but no one else.

"Ok." I responded timidly.

My room was the third room all the way down the hall and to the left, surprisingly when I went in there was a bed a book shelf, a couch, and a closet filled with clothes. Hmm I wonder who did that.

"I'm just right under and Edward it right across the hall, plus Carlisle's office is down the hall. He also got some book for you that he thought you might like. Alice filled your closet with clothes, but you don't have to wear them. I think her clothes are a little too much." Said Jasper with a smile.

"No they are not!" said Alice who was right behind Jasper in a second. "Ok, well Bella you're a mess so I'm going to get you all clean and pretty!"

The shower was pretty and clothes were comfortable. I was wearing a blue tank top white Capri's, she did promise me not to overdo it, but I could go without the makeup. But that was a week ago. I do enjoy living here but I'm still unsure about all of them except Jasper. A few days ago he taught me how to hunt, but that's the only time I go outside. Hunt then go into my room and read or learn things on the internet (Jasper got a computer for me a few days ago). Today is like no other, I went hunting three days ago, I usually go every two day just in case, but like usual I'm in my room but not really doing anything but laying on my bed thinking of taking a nap (did I mention that vampires can sleep but don't have to, same with breathing). The blinds are closed as usual, only a little sunshine going through the windows.

"Bella?"

It was Edward again. He was always trying to talk to me and visiting my room. I guess he is trying to make me feel comfortable but I wish that he would just leave me alone.

"Bella." He entered the room. "Me and the girls and going hunting, do you want to come."

I shook my head.

"Oh, ok." Then he left.

I never talked to anyone. Not once, not to anyone. Only Jasper and occasionally to Carlisle but I only share a few words.

Edward

I still don't understand why Bella won't talk to anyone but Jasper. It's not like we are going to hurt her. The reason why we brought her in is so that she can be safe and also other from her. But that doesn't matter. Why am I so worried about her? It's typically normal to act like thi…

"Edward? Are you alright?" asked Esme.

"Uh, yeah fine."

"Ok then, get a move on I'm thirsty." Said Rosalie.

"No need to be impatient Rose." I smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." She rolled her eyes

Two weeks later, not a word out of her! Like I care. How can a person spend a day in her room all week or three weeks for that matter. Even for a vampire that is kind of weird. Well she does go hunting every two day, so I guess that's enough out time for her.

"So Jasper, how was school today?" asked Bella.

Ok, so I was listening to their conversation. So what, it's not like they are talking anything that's private, just school. Plus I like to hear her voice, they sound like silver bells. I wonder what her smile looks like? Even Jasper says that she rarely smiles.

"It was ok I guess. You miss school don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I even miss that."

Typical, missing human things.

"It's typical for you to miss human things. How was your day?"

"Fine I guess. Didn't do much."

Jasper didn't say anything, then I heard the door shut. I look out, Jasper was going down the.

_I hope that she start getting more outgoing, at least with us._

So Jasper was worried as me.

"Edward?"said Emmett.

"Come in."

He opened the door but didn't enter. "Me and the family are going hunting for the weekend, Jasper was wondering if you watch Bella."

"Sure. But I'm surprised that he would let me."

"Well he thinks it will be good for her."

"Kay, but yeah go ahead."

"Thanks Edward."

Late at night that house is quiet and empty except me and Bella, of course she doesn't know. It's a good thing that she never goes down stairs, even for hunting, she goes through the window. I smile at that.

I hear a door open, Bella had a pair a sweats in her hands. Must be taking a shower. Even though we don't have to take showers, only after we hunt, she takes one very day. Once again, human feelings. Even the simplest things can bring back memories. I close my eyes and flop onto my couch, it's a rare day when I'm bored. I tried to stay in tune with patter on the shower but it was no success. Then it stopped and the door opened. I looked out and she was wearing gray sweat pants and a black T-shirt. Then she got a worried expression. What was she worried about.

"Jasper?" she whispered.

Oh yeah, she didn't that he left. I looked back at her and she was gone. Where did she go. I tried to listen to her thoughts, right I can't read her thoughts, crap. Her scent. In the living, I ran after her. She was standing in the middle of the room whispering his name over and over again.

"Bella, it's alright." I said.

She looked at me with worried eyes and ran into the forest. I ran after naturally. She looked back constantly, then she looked back one more time, but she didn't see the river in front of her and fell in. The only vampire in existence to fall. I stood there waiting. She climbed out drenching wet. She crawled to the nearest tree and started to cry. I sat next to her and put her face in my hands. "Bella, it's alright." Carlisle told me that before Bella had mud brown eyes and for that one second I saw them. I knew that I was in love with Bella. Finally I found her.

"Thank you." She said as she put her hand to mine. I smiled " You talked to me."

"I trust you now."

"We should get back to the house and clean you up."

"Yeah."

Bella

I know that it's silly to say that I'm in love with Edward, but it's true. I knew the minute he told me it was alright. I don't know how I got into this. At least there is one more person that I can trust.

"Bella?" asked Edward who was at my bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"I want to show you something? Did I ever told you that I can play the piano."

"No."

"Well I like to play you a song."

The song was amazing. He didn't tell me the title of it, in fact he lied. I saw the title on the floor. It read Bella's Lullaby. So he is in love with me too. I smiled at that.

"What is your favorite?" I asked. Today we are hunting just nearby the house. The rest of the family was suppose to return tomorrow.

"Mountain Lion, you?"

"They all taste the same to me."

"Yeah that's normal for a newborn."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Say that it's normal for a new born, makes me feel even more weird."

He smiled. "Sorry."

"You don't sound sorry." I scowled.

He laughed. "Sorry really. Are you done?"

"Yeah. What now?"

"I want to show you something. A place that I like to go."

"Ok."

I followed him wondering the whole time where we are going to go. It lead to a meadow that took my breath away.

"It's beautiful Edward. Thank you for bringing me here."

He did respond. He just stood there while the sun shined on him, I walked to him and looked at him. "Edward?"

"Just thinking."

We stood there just staring at each other.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

I looked up and hesitated. "Close your eyes."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I will, just close your eyes."

He closed his eyes and didn't move an inch. He was stone. I took his face in my hands and kissed him very lightly. That's what I was thinking.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Is that your answer?"

"Yeah."

Edward

Back at the house I was lying on my bed with Bella lying on my chest.

"Can I move in with you, I don't like living alone in my room." She said.

"You were in there a lot; I would think you would like to be alone." I laughed.

"Well that was the only option."

"Yeah sure, whatever you want."

She smiled and closed her eyes; in seconds she was sleeping. I fell asleep as well.

"Edward. Edward." Alice whispered.

My eyes shot open. I slept through the night and now its morning. I looked over Bella, she was still asleep."

"Don't worry I already knew what happened, and the others don't know but there is going to be some question." Alice whispered.

"How long have you been back?" I asked.

"Not long, like 5 minutes, the rest thought you and Bella are hunting. Jasper is glad that Bella has warmed up to you, but he never thought this close." She smiled.

"Shut up Alice."

"Well you better get down stairs before they find out."

"They are going to find out anyways."

"But like this?" as she pointed to Bella.

"Good point." I silently slid from Bella and off the bed, I kissed her forehead and went down the stairs with Alice.

"He is not hunting, he is right here." Said Alice.

"Where is Bella Edward?" asked Jasper.

"Right here Jasper." As Bella came down the stairs and into Jasper's arms. "Missed you Jasper, how was your trip?"

"Good."

Bella pulled away from Jasper and stood next to me and took my hand.

"Bella?" asked Rosalie as she came into the room with Emmett.

"Right here Rose."

"Me and Alice want to know if you want to go night shopping?"

Night shopping, especially made for Bella. They wait till the stores are closed sneek in and go shopping. Since Bella can't be around people yet they do this instead, and don't worry they pay for it.

"I would love to."

"Great!"

Everyone left but Jasper, Emmett and Esme.

"Thanks for taking care of Bella for me." Said Jasper.

"No problem." Then he left.

"How are you Bella?" asked Esme.

"A lot better thanks."

She nodded and went up stairs. As for Emmett he plopped onto the couch on turned on the TV. "It's about time you two hooked up, I have been waiting forever."

"How did you know?"

"Alice."

Bella laughed.

"Great to see you smiling Bella." Said Emmett.

"Thanks." She turned to me. "It's gets annoying everyone asking how you are doing."

"Yeah it's typical." I said.

"Of course."

That night Bella was on the bed reading her favorite book Romeo and Juliet. I climbed in with her with my wet hair and sweats. She got me into the habit of showering and sleeping.

"You're sleeping tonight?"

"You got me into the habit already." I smiled.

She turned to turn off the light and laid against my chest. She pushed herself up and kissed me then whispered "Goodnight." After that she fell asleep in an instant, as did I. Life is going to be a whole lot better now with her. The perfect ending to this story.


End file.
